


Chasing Love

by harrystanslouis



Series: Snapshots of Autumn [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Prompt #2: BootsThis is the second part in a three-part series written for the Autumn Drabble Challenge! I hope you enjoy!





	Chasing Love

Hearing the sounds of the river flowing and his boots crunching the leaves, there’s no place Harry would rather be. He’s got his boyfriend by his side and he feels like he could take on the world. 

“Hey, Haz, let’s go down this path! I’ll race you!” Louis’ off. 

Harry follows and when he turns the corner his breath catches in his throat. Louis’ set up a picnic, and he’s knelt down on one knee with a ring in his hand. 

With tears in his eyes and a wobbly smile on his face, Louis asks, “Harry, will you marry me?” 


End file.
